Conventionally, wireless terminal devices accessing networks such as public wireless networks have spread widely. Further, portable telephone service of a 3G scheme (called a third generation in Japan) was started in 2002. In this portable telephone service, initially, a small capacity of packets such as sounds or emails were primary applications. However, with the introduction of HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) or the like, a use action of users is being changed to downloading of packets having a relatively large size such as downloading of music files and watching of videos.
Further, traffic is assumed to be concentrated locally due to users being concentrated in a specific area (a base station) and downloading a large capacity of packets. In this case, a problem is generated, for example, in that a sufficient communication rate is not obtained.
Therefore, for example, a distribution system in which, when a content distribution request from a wireless terminal device is made, it is determined whether the distribution is performed according to a reception environment in the wireless terminal device has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).